The present invention relates to a tape cutting tool specifically for pressure-sensitive medical adhesive tape or the like which is supplied on the core of a rimmed spool as well as a cutting tool for tape rolled on a core without side rims such as drafting tape, electrical tape, plastic tape, fiber tape, strapping tape, masking tape and the like. The cutting tool can be constructed in various sizes to accommodate different spools or tape widths, and additionally can be used on rolls of any core diameter without adjustment of the cutter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive cutter for spooled medical adhesive tape, which is simple in design and application, made of durable, inexpensive yet substantially hard plastic or any such material allowing ease of cutting and continued use of the cutter with the added advantage of being able to be easily removed from one spool tape roll and applied to another.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cutting tool which is particularly adapted for use in connection with tape rolled on a core not having side rims.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a cutting tool which may be used in connection with tape rolls having side rims.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a tape cutting tool designed to prevent the leading edge of a tape roll from adhering to the roll after a piece of tape has been severed from the roll, and which is designed to assure that tape is cut from the roll at an optimum angle.
Additional objectives of the invention will become apparent through the following description and claims and attached drawings.